Pasadena Liberation Front
An organization whose stated goal is the non-violent, political removal of MetSec and the Consortium from control of the Pasadena area. Their politics range from Libertarian to radical, far-left. Rumors indicate that the PLF is also involved in illegal operations, including: drug smuggling, antiquities trading, and small-scale espionage. However, as of late, the lessening of tensions in the Pasadena area has reduced the organization's clout. Not much is known about the leadership. The organization maintains an office in Pasadena. First appearance in the news Following The Metropolitan Security Corporation's news conference announcing their limited pull back from the Pasadena area (see also Aegis Security, Stig-Martyr), locals have reacted with a rash of peaceful protests. Following an arrest at a local Pasadena sandwich shop, a group of protesters quickly burst onto the scene, complete with signs and megaphone. The protesters quickly denounced the MetSec apprehension of the shoplifter as "continued evidence of the MetSec-controlled police-state." The group was quickly dispersed on threat of arrest from the attending MetSec officers. In a separate incident, it is reported that a group of approximately five persons halted a MetSec patrol, standing in front of the patrol HumVee. The standoff lasted for 15 minutes according to the officer and was dispersed when he attempted to run over the group of protestors. "Not sure what their deal was, they had a bunch of signs, something about the MetSec police-state. I'm assuming they were drunk or high. I really had a quota to meet, so I just gunned the vehicle in their direction and they all ran," Claims Sgt. Michael Johans of the Metropolitan Security Corporation. MetSec has refused to comment if these two events are linked to any formal underground resistance. More stylings the news A press released issued today from the Pasadena Liberation Front (PLF) claims that the recent death of a Pasadena youth was caused by a Metropolitan Securities vehicle chase and subsequent discharge of ordinance upon the vehicle. The incident, which took place on Tuesday killed two people; one working for a security corporation in San Diego, and another a Dark child of Pasadena's homeless population. Over a dozen bystanders were injured in the wreck near the corner of Colorado Boulevard and Fair Oaks Avenue, including structural damage caused to the side of the Shinda Sakana. Video released does collaborate that several rounds were released into the moving vehicle, which then swerved, clipping and killing a dark homeless child. One child, a James Smith, avoided death but is undergoing psychological and medical care at a local Pasadena hospital. Eyewitnesses report that the vehicle was empty and no one was apprehended at the scene. The Pasadena Liberation Front goes on to further detail that in their own investigation they discovered that an individual had been forced to ditch the car after being shot during a high speed chase with MetSec in downtown Pasadena. "This is a blatant abuse of power by the Metropolitan Securities organization." Commented PLF spokesmen Mr. Felton Karpinski. "What we have is a clear cut case of manslaughter on the part of MetSec; the blood is on the hands of this corporation. The question we really need to ask is will those responsible for this crime will ever face justice?" This flies directly in the face of recent MetSec accusations blaming gangs of criminals and dark citizens for the deaths. An official Metropolitan Securities press release issued stated: "The vehicle was deliberately crashed into a large crowd of individuals in order to destabilize the Pasadena region and sour the fine reputation of LATMA's bravest." Category:Faction/Pasadena Category:Faction/Mortal Category:Faction/NPC Category:Faction/Grey